worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daren Moon
A Senior Officer within the Rankings of WORLD. He is seen as carefree and lazy but underneath the persona of the "Easy Going Officer" he is a true soldier willing and able to sacrifice his own life for the mission. His weapon of choice is his handgun Quartz, a heavily customized Beretta M93. His powers are those of an Empath, the Ability to read, project, and void another's emotions. 'Character Outline' Background Daren life is what some would call "Tragic". At an early age his ability began to manifest itself. Slowly at first but then it grew to be too much for even this small boy. His mind was being assaulted wherever he went, he couldn't keep his power in check which lead to the decision of home schooling. So for 5 years, (5-10) Daren was home schooled. His ability began to subside but the damage had been done. One night, he woke up to find that his parents had left. They took their belongings and left the poor boy all by himself. A note reading, "It was too much" was left on the counter. Karl Moon, a member of WORLD and Daren's neighbor took the boy in. Under his tutelage Daren was raised to be a WORLD soldier. At the age of 16 Karl was sent on assignment and never returned. This emotional shock is what triggered his transformation from Telepathy to Empathy. A year later he joined the Ranks of WORLD Officer and followed in Karl's footsteps. Now 26 years old, Daren climbed the ladder rather quickly all the while hiding his ability from the rest of WORLD. Personality Kind, Carefree and easygoing. These three words sum up Daren which most people find odd considering what his childhood was like but nevertheless he remains Kind Carefree and easygoing. His one goal is to "Protect" whether its someones life, or an ideal or simply some little trinket, once charged, he will go to great lengths, even risking, sacrificing, his own life to do so. He does tend to use his Empathetic powers when dealing with people, not out of malice, but habit, something he had to do since he was 10. This has given him a very interesting view on the world and as such values honesty over anything. At the start of the story we find Daren Moon displaying his carefree attitude. As it progresses we find that his carefree front crumbles when standing anywhere near the girl Marynessa Gardaalne. His normal carefree attitude transforms into a highly emotional person, sometimes even losing complete control and allowing rage to seep out. Through this all, and with a little help from Marynessa, he can smile and be happy. The arrival of an old friend has triggered a change within the boy. Lucia Celtzer, his friend and former trainee, has shaken Daren to the core by revealing to him that WORLD was the one responsible for the death of his wife. This has led Daren to question who is in the right, if WORLD is even worth protecting and more importantly, is he worth protecting. The care free attitude has all but vanished and in its place, doubt, worry, confusion. So much so that he has decided to push away the woman that he loves. Marynessa. Seeing the crimes that WORLD has committed against mankind has fueled the fire within Daren. The confusion, doubt and worry that he had experienced before was washed away the moment he held his new weapon, Justice. Now determined, now resolved, he strives with his entire being to topple WORLD and remove that stain from this planet. Dainichi Nyorai The resolution came at a price, the slow, eventual loss of self. He knew that as he was he wasn't going to stand a chance against WORLD. He was too emotionally weak. He would have to change who he was completely. having Undergone the memory mapping procedure. Daren has emerged as another person, Dainichi. Dai is, as Lucia described him, Daren Moon before the loss of Aurora. A strong, Confident, man who cared did everything and anything to accomplish the mission. Dai has reverted back to this mentality, and seems to have become a little more volatile. A goos thing to be when your goal is the complete eradication of WORLD. But even with this new personality in tow, Daren's resolve was too much for the Personality. Overpowering him, controlling him. Daren emerged from the little fight a reverted man. Weak, Frail and stupid. It was in this state that he fell in love with the woman Eve. Because of her influence, he began to open his eyes to the world around him. To his own self. Slowly but surely, Daren changed once more. His personality taking on an edge needed to tackle this world, but never once losing his smile. That is until Eve is killed. With Eve's death, Daren changed once more. Silent, brooding, guilty. He firmly believed that it was his hand that sent this woman to an early grave. A week was devoted to learning to control his powers, developing new skills, and training his body to handle the pain that he would surely face in the time to come. He is now preprared to do anything and everything to end this war. Regardless of the the outcome. Skills and Abilities As an Officer of WORLD Daren has been trained to handle all the standard equipment, (Guns, Knives, Explosives, Technology, etc.) as a Senior Officer he has taken this skills further. Marksmanship: He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Karl Moon with throwing blades, balls, bolas, boomerangs and large caliber handguns. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl/fire objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Master Martial Artist: Daren Moon has mastered multiple martial arts including boxing, jujutsu, aikido, judo, Karate and various others which he either portrayed skill or knowledge in and has combined these disciplines with his empathetic talents to create his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, simulated combat, calisthenics, katas, firing range practice and even blind fighting to keep himself in peak condition and maintaining his combat skills. As he does not drink alcohol or smoke drugs, he has developed what his mentor Karl has dubbed, An Indomitable Will which is the reason why he can shy away from such temptations. Empathy: His ability grants him total control of another's emotions and feelings. Daren can absorb, project, read and change emotions. With this ability he has created several different techniques that can be used. *'Frozen': This involves the projection of up to 10 different emotions overwhelming the person till he is emotional numb and in turn, Paralyze *'Berserker': Completely succumbing to Rage Daren enters into an unstoppable fit, the sensation of pain is removed completely, his body releases Endorphins and adrenaline pushing his own physical abilities above and beyond his own natural levels. He becomes unstoppable but at the loss of his free will. *'Tranquility:' He has recently shown this ability, by allowing all emotions within just fade away from his mind, he is moved into a tranquil state. Within this tranquil state he can absorb all the emotions around him and read the intentions within them. In essence he can predict everyone's next move and see the outcome of their decisions. This is an inaccurate art and has been known to fail, but for the most part, it is reliable and he will continue to use it. Manifestation: A new ability portrayed when fighting the Shi'ar. Extreme stress and the inevitable loss of life prompted Daren to push his abilities above and beyond their usual levels. To the point were these emotions are projected onto the physical plane'.' * Anger: By manifesting his anger, Daren is consumed in a blood red aura. This aura acts as a natural weapon. Touching it is like placing a hand into fiery acid. It can be molded, changed, shaped, and even channeled into a blast. The technique first showed was the Fire Pheonix. By trasnforming the aura into Wings, Tailfeather and a head, he incased himself giving him the ability of flight. The technique offers a deadly side-effect. The user will die. Each time Anger is manifested onto the world, the body takes a HUGE level of damage. So much so that the strain shortens the users life. The power gained is immesurable, but at the cost of one's life. A true double edged weapon. Since engaged in training, a new level of control has been achieved. It is unknown what level. * Sadness: By manifesting his sadness, Daren is able to project a Blue aura around him. This aura takes the form of a whirlwind that surrounds the man as he stands in the center. Virtually indestructible, maliable and versatile. This move gives him absolute defense. The only drawback, he cannot move from his spot. He is rooted. Since training, he has learned to expand the area of the shield, big enough to encompass a fighter jet, and possibly more. His energy is not drained as with Anger, but rather reused over and over again. Relationships Marynessa ''' Although their affair was short lived, Daren harbors one emotion for this woman, Love. Even now as a member of MBO he still harbors feelings for her and will do anything to protect her. Their relationship was a bit awkward at first, he had a crush on her but his fear over his lack of control caused him to push her away. When Marynessa went missing, Daren felt for the first time, what living with out her would be like, he resolved himself to tell her. After a few awkward encounters he manages to confess his love for her at Lotus Lake. From there, It spirals out of control. Marynessa is captured and because of it he goes to search for her. He returns from that mission scarred, the past he had been running away from now caught up to him and with it, drove a wedge between the two. Daren states that he has lost interest in her, that she was a fling, but the reality was, he was afraid of what he could do to her, How much pain he could inflict on her because of his lack of control. In the end they break up. Daren now wonders whether or not he'll be forced to kill her. '''Aulden Daren views this man as a mere child, a "Boy" with no worldly experience. He has developed strong bonds with him, liking him, even respecting him. When it came time for Daren to leave WORLD, Daren even went as far as too hint why he had left, the corruption of WORLD, and with it, he charged the boy to find out who or what had ordered these crimes to pass. Daren has stated that if Aulden gets in his way, he would kill him. It looks as though he means it. Zero ' '''Daren has a mutual respect for this Officer. Their conversations have been rather limited, Zero is a rather quiet Officer, but from the conversations they have had, He has learned to value the Officer's opinion. Like the others, he has resolved to Kill him, but fears that this man will be hardest to slay. '''Kyro' Like Aulden, Daren sees Kyro as a child at the beginning of the race. He doesn't disrespect him, only giving him the allowed amount of respect, but even through all that, he has come to depend on him. Kyro had saved Daren's life once, and because of this reason, if they ever were to fight, He would spare him, once.' ' Ira Officer Kurosawa and Daren Moon have a very straightforward relationship, Daren views him as a voice of reason, as the compassionate one, often confiding in him personal issues for his point of view always seems to cheer Daren up. In the field of combat he feels that Ira is a liability. One who is governed by his soft side and will most likely leave the enemy alive if given the chance. Despite this, he has welcomed him into his life with open arms. If it ever came down to killing the man, he would give him a merciful death, with as little pain as possible. It's the least he can do. Sora ' '''He doesn't really know her, nor is he fond of her. He views her as annoying and intrusive and would gladly cut her down if she ever stood in his way. Noman Commander Noman and Daren Moon have a very interesting relationship. Daren views the man as pompous and self righteous, as a man fueled by his own greed. It's because of this that both these men have butted heads, constantly. He does trust him, and he does hold a sort of reverence for him, but it still doesn't change the fact that he sees the man as a self-righteous drunk. If it ever came down to killing him, Daren would most likely spare him, why, because he knows that in a few short years Liver disease will get him. Lucia Lucia Celtzer was at one point Daren's first trainee. That dynamic changed when Lucia killed Daren's wife. Racked with guilt and hatred, Lucia left WORLD to join MBO after Daren moved on to the R&D department. Now their dynamic is very different. Daren still harbors hatred towards this man and his actions but has locked those feelings away, focusing on the mission before him. The destruction of WORLD. He doesn't really care what happens to him... '''Atlas' ' '''One of Daren's most loyal subordinates. Atlas was once a FORCE sergeant who assisted Daren in the rescue of Marynessa. It was there that it was revealed that Atlas at point served under Aurora Moon, Daren's wife, and owed him her life. A transference of debts as occurred, and now Atlas serves Daren diligently, willing to sacrifice his own life for him. Daren is in the same mentality. He would move hell to save this man, and as such is very protective of him. '''Paris' Daren and Paris are the best of friends. Paris, like Atlas, is extremely devoted to Daren, to the point of willingly sacrificing his own life for Daren. Aside from that, they share a mutual respect for eachother and their abilities, and have been known to argue over who is better. ' ' T.U.R.B.O. Daren and TURBO are like brothers. He values this AI's opinion more than anyone else, except Marynessa, and trusts him completely, to the point where he will put his life in TURBO's hands. That level of respect and trust is well earned. TURBO has suffered with Daren through everything, and still continues to look out for him. When push comes to shove, they have eachother's backs, completely and faithfully. Plot Dissent into Mirage Being Organization Daren is one of the few agents witin WORLD's history that has not only challenged the doctrine but has rebelled against it. Daren, meeting up with his former Trainee, Lucia Celtzer has dissented from WORLD joining MBO. The transition was complicated at first, doubt plagued his mind as he thought about whether or not his decision was a smart move, but upon seeing the sheer number of crimes that WORLD had committed, his decision was clear. Judgement had been cast, WORLD was guilty, Now it was up to him to carry out the sentencing. Death. Quickly forming a 4 man team known as "Judge", Daren, Lucia, Atlas and Paris stormed into Kazan. Their objective. Take the strong minds of the city and take them back to MBO base. The mission went off without a hitch, or so it seemed. Venice, his infortmant within WORLD had been instructed to look around Kazan then head back to WORLD. He did just that but as he was about to leave, A new enemy appears. Three powerful jets with capabilities far greater than SR-71 Blackbird. After a brief Dogfight, Judge is saved by the quick thinking of the Pilot Atlas and Daren. They are now on their way to Britain to meet up with Yurok and offer tactical assistance. Waiting for the WORLD to Change Arriving in Britain Daren and the others quickly make their way to Yurok's hideout. His old home. There they meet with the crazed killer, delivering their orders and promise to aid him if the need arises. He dismisses them saying he needs no such help. The team sets up their home base and begins to work. Scanners and readers are set up to welcome WORLD. Their purpose, to read the brainwaves off the WORLD agents, they need to know if there are any with strong minds. While all this is going on, Lucia connects with Gardaalne. He learns that the men from Kazan where no good, only one had the potential to become a "Legend". 5 hours go by, Daren and the others become much closer, and with good timing, because at that moment the WORLD agents appeared. They arrive at the base, sadly they do not engage Yurok, but rather camp the night. Daren not wanting to wait to see them, rushes off into the night to meet with them. The Setting of the Moon and the Raising of the Sun The WORLD camp is littered with his former comrades. Daren's focus is on the team but soon shifts focus to Ira. A few words are spoken between the two. Questions like: "Why did you Leave", "Why don't you explain it to us" and "Will you surrender" are spoken between the group. In the end Daren reveals nothing, but at the same time engages Marynessa in a conversation. The words are harsh, rough and ill-spoken. Daren sees for the first time the gulf between them and realizes that if things keep going down this path...he WILL be forced to kill her. One last good-bye was in order. Embracing her, he tells her that this will be the last act he performs as Daren Moon. To that end, he leaves his weapon, Quartz, as a tether to what he once believed in, to what he once cared about, to the one his once loved. A small distraction is given in the form of Paris, and using this to his advantage, he flees into the night. We then find Daren conversing with his A.I. TURBO. He finally decides to undergone a very dangerous procedure known as memory mapping. This way he can map out his memories, alter those he needed to alter and delete those that stood in his way. All this so that he could face WORLD as an equal, as a Judge, and cast sentence on them. For the Future of this planet, he had no choice. The Mapping is a lengthy process, but in the end, it yields the wanted results. Daren Moon's time on this world has set and with it, the raising of Dainichi Nyorai, or Dai. NOTE: Dainichi Nyorai is also known as the Central Buddha. The Illuminating one. The Sun Buddha. A Maze to your Troubled Past. WORLD has now traversed into the maze that is Yurok's castle. A long and winding maze with mystery at every turn. Dai and the rest of the team wait diligently in a small room at the far end of the maze. Their objective is to simply wait and observe the team, their actions, their brainwaves and physical data. All too report back to MBO with the information. Waiting tends to be a bit boring, so Paris decided to spice things up. Taking out two controllers he had in his pack, he set it up with the disk droids that float around the maze to keep tabs on the members of WORLD. Atlas and Dai are the first to take control of them. They fire of several tracking rounds onto the team tagging them almost perfectly. Sad to say, WORLD finds the tags and destroys them. TURBO tells the team not to worry because not only was the tag successful, they can now keep a constant tag on them. He managed to isolate their brainwaves and use that as a beacon. The team is happy, but bored. Yurok still needs to be defeated before they have a chance at fighting. They wait patiently for the time to come. The End of an Era The waiting ends abruptly as WORLD crosses through the final puzzle. Yurok waits for his brother on the other side. While that was going on, Daren and Atlas both move through the corridors of the castle to circumvent and "play" with some of the other agents. Particularly Marynessa. The games are fun, but they come to a close when Daren and Atlas see that Yurok is engaged in a fight with his brother. Daren decides to initiate the plan. Marynessa is captured while Atlas and the others prepare to fight. Yurok falls.. Guns, Swords, & Blood Paris and Ira engage in an all out brawl. These two hardened warriors begin the fight by displaying a set of their abilities. From movement to physical attacks. The fight is a long one that wears down the life of both combatants. Paris begins to reveal a little bit of himself to Ira, to the point of even letting him see the full extent of his "Transformation". He feels a sense of comradery between them, so much that he decides to end the fight with one of his strongest techniques. Heaven's Gate. Knowing that Ira would grow to become as strong, if not stronger than his father, Paris urges him to meet that potential. To train, to gain experience. To become stronger than Paris is now. Noman, having just defeated his brother, is faced with a powerful opponent. Atlas. The aged veteran initiates a small conversation which sends Noman into peforming the first attack. Or rather the second. Atlas, moments before Noman had moved, had implemented his own technique. The Grasper. A method of transferring an outcome seen in his visions into the mind of his opponent. This way it looks as though they are performing the action, when in reality Atlas had mvoed away. It was effective, but enough to enrage the commander to actually fight. The fight dragged on. Atlas relying on his tricks and foresight, while Noman overwhelmed him with sheer force. In the end, Atlas was overcome by the Commanders general powers. He was left in the hands of Lucia. Murderer Marynessa awoke to find Dai standing over her. A brief conversation lead them to stand before eachother weapons drawn. THe action eventually lead to Marynessa spilling the secret of Dai's existance. His rage and confusion take over him as he begins to manifest his emotions. Anger. All the while screaming for an answer as he choked the life out of her. A brief flicker of emotion seeps through and Daren is brought out. He fumbles around releasing Marynessa before he himself being locked back into his Mental Prison. Dai fires the gun. Meanwhile, Lucia's sadistic personality takes center stage in the fight against Noman. He hammers the man with his words and scythe, but doesn't kill him. Noman retorts with a similar fashion, hs head on straight as he takes the abuse. The fight drags out as both competitors try to dig into the other's brain. In the end, Noman uses a word that is taboo around Lucia. Murderer. This sets off the man transforming him, changing him, releasing his true personality. Lucifer. The fight then turns to one of great pain as both men chip at their lives. Noman enters an "Advanced" state which prompts Lucifer to engage in his own mind games. Paris intervenes when the threat to Lucifer's life is clear and present, but that notion is disillusioned when Lucifer reveals to Noman, for the first time through that fight, his true powers. Negation. He negates Noman's "Advanced" state, a clear indication of who held the advantage in this fight. Lucifer walks away knowing that he toyed with the man.' The Price of a Broken Heart Marynessa avoids the round from Dai's Justice. This prompts Dai to change his tactics. Mental Warfare. He begins to hammer Marynessa with shadows of Daren. False impressions of the man that once loved her. In the end, Dai's attacks are successful in drawing out Marynessa's vulnerability. He capitalizes on that fact by striving forward and delivering a blow to the girl's chest with a dagger. In turn, she responds by shooting him in the chest. Damaged and Broken, Dai offers an answer to a question asked by the Tiger, Haku. To save Marynessa, he must either kill her or force her to become stronger. He escapes promptly after. Weapons and Equipment ' Quartz:' NOTE: QUARTZ IS CURRENTLY HELD BY MARYNESSA GARDAALNE A Custom Beretta M93 with selective fire capabilities. It has been refitted with Bo-mar rear sights for target shooting, a bobbed hammer for rapid fire capabilities, sport compensator to reduce felt recoil and muzzle flip in firing, Molded grips, custom slides and frames, Special engraving, And an extended magazine. This Gun can be fitted with different caliber rounds but the refitting does take a few minutes so Daren has contracted WORLD to make several same caliber rounds with different functions. In short this gun was made for rapid fire shooting AS well as Target shooting. It is a very versatile gun that suits the Officer quite well. *'Standard Round:' a 10mm Auto round with a tefflon coated tip. This is Daren's standard round, very easy to use, large recoil but the compensator fixes that. It has been fitted with a tefflon tip to pierce robots and large animals that would get in his way, in essence it is an Armor Piercing round. *'Non-Lethals:' A special set of rounds that are made to stop the opponent, not kill. They include Rubber Rounds, Wax rounds and Lead balls. *'Electroshock round:' A special round made of rubber with a small electroshock generator in the center. This round's voltage can be adjusted to suit the needs, from "stun" to "Fry". *'Explosive Round:' As the name suggets this is a highly explosive hollow tip round. Used to blow open doors or walls, the round is forbidden to be used on people. Justice: Justice is Daren's new gun. Same specs as his last one except one fundamental difference. Instead of firing solid rounds, it uses a mega-particle charge generating beam rounds. It is FAR more lethal and destructive than anything his old gun, Quartz, could muster. over 100+ rounds with variable beam settings, from stun to kill. Daren has yet to take the gun apart and play around with it, but has theorized a way to increase its power output to fire one round with all the energy within the E-pack. Uniform: Daren has had his uniform specially made from polymers found on most synthetic beasts. It's far more resilliant than any polymer in WORLD and awards him some protection against heat, Cold, Physical blows and is stain resistant! The Polymer holds up well but damage can still be done to the user if enough force is put behind the blow. For the most part, it's his best line of defense. Glasses: When in the field he wears a special set of glasses that are directly linked to his own hard drive. The reason why his own and not WORLD's main hard drive is because Karl and Daren both created the OS within the Hard drive to act as a set of eyes with its various communications arrays and sensors. With the glasses on, Daren is never at a loss. Wedding Ring: NOTE: CURRENTLY HELD BY MARYNESSA GARDAALNE A golden wedding ring hangs from Daren's neck, this ring is a simple wedding ring with sentimental value, nothing more. Engraved inside are the words "No Worries", Daren's maxim in two words. METEOR: The METEOR was originally developed for Karl Moon to serve his aging body on the battlefield. A way to rejuvenate and fight as hard as any of the younger Officers. Now that technology has moved to Daren. Daren uses the Nano-Machines to augment his abilities, pushing them above and beyond human limits. The user enter into a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability. While in this state, the person demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing. With this physical augmentation, there is a rejuvenation process as the Nano-machines act as a battery for the user's body allowing the user to take energy from the Machines, essentially healing all wounds and fatigue. The limit is 10 minutes before the machines shut off. Before the system has negative side effects, but since upgrading the system as a whole, TURBO has created a sure fire method that would reduce and eliminate the after effects. By placing a distributor within the user's brain stem, The machines can course through the body faster and with greater results. When they do expire, they simply melt into the blood stream, for they are made of protein, and leave the body in the state that it is in. A wonderful advancement.